inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakunetsu Storm
Bakunetsu Storm ( ストーム, Bakunetsu Sutōmu, lit. Explosive Heat Storm) is a shoot hissatsu technique and later on in the GO series, also keshin shoot hissatsu technique. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"A move that blasts the ball with a ferocious storm of flames!"'' Users Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Override Manga only * + ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * + * + Info This hissatsu is shown for the first time against Epsilon Kai and scored a goal, getting through Desarm's Drill Smasher, his strongest keeper move. Gouenji mastered it with the help of Hijikata when he was taken off by Kira Hitomiko from Raimon. It was first caught by Nero's Procyon Net and later by Sugimori and Kageno Jin's Dual Smash. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' It reappeared again in episode 42 as a keshin hissatsu. Kurosaki used this in order to score the second point easily breaking through Sangoku Taichi's Fence of Gaia. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Bakunetsu Storm appeared as an Override technique during the match between Kidokawa Seishuu and Seishou Gakuen. The Mukata triplets used Triangle Z and shot it into the air for Gouenji Shuuya to chain his Fire Tornado with it, creating the powerful Bakunetsu Storm, blowing Haizaki Ryouhei to the back of the goal. During the match with Zeus, Inamori Asuto used his Shining Bird to chain it with Kozoumaru Sasuke's Fire Tornado to form the Override. It scored the third and winning goal for Inakuni Raimon. In the final match of Inakuni Raimon against Outei Tsukinomiya, Asuto and Kozoumaru used Bakunetsu Storm again. Nishikage Seiya was going to stop it with Ouke no Tate. Nosaka Yuuma warned him that it is a feint, but the ball was aimed for the ground before him, so Mansaku Yuuichirou picked it up and shoots, because Nishikage couldn't react quickly it went in the goal, scoring the final and winning goal for Inakuni Raimon. Usage The user crosses his arms, making a pose as if they were tightening their body. Whilst the users arms are still crossed, a fiery tornado appears behind them, which soon a demon made out of flames appears behind the user, while in the air. The user unfolds his arms and kicks the ball into the air, and the demon fully appears. The user stands on the demon's hands. The demon throws him into the air while. The user comes to the ball and kicks it. In the anime, the demon's face appears behind the user. In the game, the demon punches the ball at the same time as the user kicks it. The ball heads towards the goal with a fire storm following it. Gallery Bakunetsu Storm (Keshin) in-game HQ.png|Bakunetsu Storm in the Galaxy game. Bakunetsu Storm used by Gouenji in Manga.png|Bakunetsu Storm used by Gouenji Shuuya (Manga). IG-06-018.png|IG-06-018. IGS-09-048.png|IGS-09-048. IG-11-020.jpg|IG-11-020. EP-01-046.png|EP-01-046. ELD-12.png|ELD-12. Slideshow ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Bakunetsu Storm GO 1.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 2.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 3.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 4.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 5.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 6.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 7.png Bakunetsu Storm GO 8.png Ares no Tenbin Bakunetsu Storm 1.png Bakunetsu Storm 2.png Bakunetsu Storm 3.png Bakunetsu Storm 4.png Bakunetsu Storm 5.png Bakunetsu Storm 6.png Bakunetsu Storm 7.png Bakunetsu Storm 8.png Bakunetsu Storm 9.png Bakunetsu Storm 10.png Bakunetsu Storm 11.png Bakunetsu Storm 12.png Video ''Inazuma Eleven'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Game GO game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *This is the only hissatsu from the original series which was powered up and used in GO as a keshin hissatsu along with Majin The Hand. *The second difference (first being usage of keshin) between the original Bakunetsu Storm and Keshin Bakunetsu Storm is that the typography appears after the ball has been kicked by Gouenji, when the ball is sent towards the goal, but with the Bakunetsu Storm from Inazuma Eleven GO, the typography appears when Kurosaki Makoto kicks the ball. Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Keshin hissatsu Category:Fire Tornado hissatsu Category:Majin hissatsu Category:Override hissatsu